


Nico comes out and Percy ends up coming out too

by PineTree172



Series: Percy Jackson Stories [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Nico comes out to Sally, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Sally is a mother figure for all demigods, Sally practically adopted Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTree172/pseuds/PineTree172
Summary: Nico decides to tell his mom (Well, Percy's mom, but she practically adopted Nico. He lives with them half of the time now) that he's gay. He thought up of a lot of possible scenarios that could happen, but he wasn't expecting this.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Sally Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Nico comes out and Percy ends up coming out too

"Don't worry," Percy told Nico. The two were currently walking to Sally's apartment. Nico stays there half of the time and even has his own room. Percy and Annabeth shared a room and Sally insisted he take the other room instead of sleeping on the couch. "She will be very supporting of you and will be happy that you told her. She'll also ask you to invite Will over for dinner as soon as possible."

"I hope so," Nico mumbled. Nico was still scared that she wouldn't accept him or kick him out despite Percy reassuring him that she would still love him. Nico hoped that Percy was right, he's come to see Sally as his mom.

Percy knocked on the door which only opened a few minutes later. "Percy! Nico! Come in!"

  
Nico nodded to her and sat on the couch while Percy went straight to his room leaving him alone with Sally. "Uh mo- I mean Sally-"

"You can call me mom if you want to," Sally said gently. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I-I'm gay," Nico said, closing his eyes preparing for what comes next. 

"I'm glad you told me. I love you no matter what your sexuality is," Sally said. _"_ Do you want me to get you a pride flag?"

"Wait, you accept me?"

"Of course! Why would I not?" Sally exclaimed. "I accepted Percy when he came out."

"Wait what?" Nico said confused.

"Percy is bisexual."

"MOM!" Percy yelled running in.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Sally asked. "Did you at least tell Annabeth?"

"Er, no..." Percy said sheepishly.

"Wait, you're bisexual?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I had a crush on Luke when I was twelve," Percy answered blushing. "You're cute Nico, but you're not my type."

"Hey! That's what I told you!"

"It seems like your type is blonds," Percy said.

"You're not blond," Nico muttered.

"So I am your type!" Percy exclaimed.

"That was a long time ago! I was young!" Nico said. "It seems like your type is blonds too."

"Wait, Nico are you dating someone?" Sally asked. "Can I meet him? Invite him for diner next time you see him."

"I'm dating Will Solace," Nico answered, he then turned to Percy. "That's how you know how she'll react! You came out to her before."

"You should at least tell Annabeth," Sally said to Percy. "She'll accept you."

"I will when she comes home," Percy replied. "She's having a girl's day out with Piper and Hazel."

They spent the rest of the day baking a cake and decorated it with rainbows.

"Thanks, Percy," Nico said taking a bite out of his cake.

"No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add another chapter where Percy comes out to the seven?


End file.
